Nonrefundable
by Nymbis
Summary: Birthdays aren't supposed to be this difficult. StantonxSerena fluff for ShatteredDiamonds.
1. Stanton Seeks Professional Help

_Nonrefundable_

**Summary: **Birthdays aren't supposed to be this difficult… StantonxSerena fluff for ShatteredDiamonds

**AN: **This story is for **ShatteredDiamonds, **who posted the idea on my forum, so all credit for the plot goes to her! I altered it a little bit, I hope you still like it! It has two parts! Ooo…Ahh...

Takes place before Serena's sixteenth birthday.

_Italics _are flashbacks.

I'm really done now .

**Part One: Stanton Seeks Professional Help**

Stanton sat in his apartment's kitchen, rapidly flipping through those advertisements that they place in the middle of the newspaper. His eyes darted across each page, praying desperately something would 'speak to him' and this whole crisis could be avoided.

What crisis, you ask?

It had all started earlier that day, when he had been woken up by his cell phone.

_Groggily, still in his bed half asleep, Stanton picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"Stanton?" _Came the voice of his girlfriend, Serena._

_Upon recognition of the voice, Stanton immediately perked up slightly, "Good morning," He said a little smoother._

_A stifled giggle came from the other end, _"You realize it's almost noon, right?"

_Stanton cringed a bit, but said easily, "I am a nocturnal kind of guy."_

_A relaxed sigh this time, followed by, _"Well, anyways, get your semi-conscious mind to pay as much attention to this as you can."

"_I'll do my best," He said dryly._

"My dad's forcing me to throw a party."

"_Oh, the horror."_

"Doofus, it's for my birthday-"_ She continued._

_It clicked then, and Stanton could feel himself pale slightly, "Isn't that not until Friday?" He could sense that he was forgetting something._

"Yes, but dad's going away for the weekend on business, so we're going to have it tomorrow."

_What the hell was he missing? It was practically staring him in the face, but he couldn't pick up on it. "Neat?" He ventured._

_Another laugh from the other end, and Stanton felt a bit of warm fuzzies when he pictured his girlfriend smiling, _"Dad's insisting that you come, Collin too." _He felt his stomach drop as her tone picked up a mischievous quality, _"They both _really _want to meet you."

_Oh, shit. "Me meeting your father probably isn't the best idea-"_

"Stanton, please? It'd mean a lot…" _Serena coaxed into the phone, _"It's my _birthday_," _She continued, dealing out the heavy ammo._

_Double shit. Stanton inwardly berated himself for falling in love with the only girl who could work puppy eyes over the phone, "I'll be there," He affirmed, grudgingly. What the hell was he forgetting, though?_

"Great! It's at seven o'clock at my house, so I'll see you then?" _She asked sweetly, obviously happy to 'win'._

"_Of course," He said, grinning a bit despite himself, "I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"Bye Stanton! Thanks for doing this!"

"_Goodbye," Stanton said before clicking the end button._

"_Aren't you supposed to do the whole, 'I wuv you', 'No, I wuv you', 'Well I wuv you the MOST!', 'No, I wuv YOU the MOST', bit?" Came a deep voice from his doorway._

_Stanton pressed his eyelids tight before rolling over on his bed, his gaze landing on his subordinate, Tymmie, casually leaning in the doorway. Raw panic filled him for a moment, as he worried over how much the Initiate had heard._

"_How long have you been there?" Stanton said icily, staring him down._

_Tymmie seemed to shirk a bit, straightening up and lifting his hands in a 'I surrender!' pose, "Not long, your new chick that bad?" He said, a bit of jeering injected into his tone that Stanton immediately didn't like._

"_For your information, vast as it is," Stanton made sure to inject the proper amount of sarcasm into his voice, "She's nowhere near 'bad', and you better have a good reason for coming into my room without permission."_

_Tymmie blinked, "I got a call from Yvonne, seems like a meeting is going on at The Dungeon, and she wants you to be _present_."_

_Stanton's eyes widened._

_Present._

_Present!_

_PRESENT!_

_Triple shit!_

_Tymmie had barely managed to dodge the cell phone as it came flying towards his head._

Now, two hours later, here he was, an Immortal Follower who had faced centuries of war, famine, and disease reduced to flipping through coupon magazines. Although Stanton wasn't totally inept at buying presents for girls in this modern time, Vanessa's little pillow being a rather quality example if he thought so himself, everything he had looked at just seemed…wrong for Serena. It wasn't as if he could give the love of his life a socket wrench set for $19.95, or four liters of Pepsi products, taking advantage of their two-for-one deal.

He tossed the advertisements to the side, cradling his head in his hands. Why did shopping for girls have to be so _hard_?

Just at that moment, Kelly sauntered into the kitchen, walking towards the fridge, "Good morning sir!" She chirped.

Stanton didn't feel the need to tell her it was well past noon, "Uh," He replied, thumbing through a different section of the ads.

"Do you want any cereal while I've got everything out?" Came her constantly up-beat voice.

Stanton bit down the scathing remark about how concocting cereal didn't exactly require any culinary finesse, but he choked it down when an epiphany hit him. "Kelly you're a girl." He said in wonder, as if observing for the very first time.

The blonde Initiate sent him a baffled look, "Yes, I am?"

Excitement filled Stanton as he realized a way to solve his problem, "Kelly, when you're dating a guy, what kind of things do you expect from him?"

"Well, he absolutely _has _to be _great _at making out-"

"Presents, Kelly. I meant presents."

"Oh!" Absolute bliss engulfed her features as she sat down at the table across from him, "I looove presents!"

"…Neat."

She paused, munching on some Cap'n Crunch, "I always like steak." She said simply, "Oh! Or popcorn!"

The Immortal looked at her in awe, wondering what was with the petite girl's food fixation, "Steak?"

Kelly nodded vigorously, "Absolutely! A man's got class when he gets you steak!"

"…So, like taking you out to dinner?" Stanton supplied, trying to follow that rather bizarre line of reasoning.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I guess, if they're going to be boring about it." She stared at him for a moment, "Anything else you need sir?"

Slowly, Stanton shook his head, "No thank you, Kelly, that was rather…educational," He said quickly, backing out of the room.

He sighed as soon as he had left the kitchen, making a mental note to _never _ask Kelly for advice again. He walked into the living room of the apartment, and noticed both Murray and Karyl crashing on the sofa and watching b-rated horror movies.

"What the hell," He mumbled to himself before walking into the living room. Upon seeing him, both Karyl and Murray straightened a bit, trying to look more presentable and less like slobs.

"Hi," Murray said rather pathetically.

"Do you need anything?" Came Karyl.

"Actually, I need your advice," Stanton said, taking a seat on a nearby recliner, "When you're dating someone, what do you usually get them for their birthday?"

Both seemed to mull this over.

"Beer," Said Karyl bluntly.

"Underwear." Replied Murray, before pausing in thought and quickly correcting himself, "_Sexy _underwear."

Stanton stood up and quickly exited the living room area.

"Glad we could be of help!" Yelled Karyl over his shoulder and turned towards Murray, "What's with him?"

Murray shrugged, "Who knows?"

Stanton could feel sanity quickly ebbing away from him. He didn't know what to get Serena for her sixteenth birthday, which is still apparently a big deal nowadays, and the only people he could ask for ideas were _complete _morons.

"What's wrong?"

Speaking of morons.

"Tymmie, if you're dating a girl-"

"That chick you were on the phone with?" Tymmie inquired, comprehension dawning on his face, "Is she hot?"

Stanton sighed, "Just forget it Tymmie."

Tymmie looked slightly offended, "Hey, I can help, what's your problem?"

The leader stared at his lackey for a few beats, before deciding he had nothing to exactly loose, "Alright, when you're dating a girl, what would you get her for her birthday?"

Tymmie rose an index finger to his chin in a contemplative manner, "I think it's best if you get something honest, romantic, and sensitive. A girl won't be impressed by the price tag on your gift, but rather how much heart and love you placed into choosing her present." He paused, "It's the sentimentality that girls dig the most, they want something meaningful and deep."

Stanton stared at him, momentarily shocked, "Wow, Tymmie, that was really quite profound."

He nodded, still appearing introspective, "So what I'm saying, Stanton, is that you should really get her some sexy underwear-Hey! Where are you going?"

Stanton ignored him as he trudged into his room, slamming the door shut. He sunk onto his bed. This was, ironically, hopeless. Buying a present for Serena shouldn't be this difficult, yet there were so many components to look at. It should be romantic, but not skeezy, and definitely not something she can't open in front of her father and brother. He slapped his palm against his forehead. He had asked _everyone: _Kelly, Murray, Karyl, Tymmie, and-

Wait, there was still Cassandra.

Stanton thought really deeply over what Cassandra would suggest he get a girl.

He had asked _everyone…_

Resigned, Stanton realized there was only one thing left to do.

He was going to The Professionals.

OoO

Becky the Salesclerk sighed with boredom as she drummed her long, red acrylic fingernails against the glass counter of the perfume section in the department store where she worked. She was absolutely bored, it was the afternoon on a week day, and the place was dead. Duh-head. So far, the only people she had been helping were little old ladies with little dirty purses and they were just _so _boring. And almost dead. Duh-head.

"Excuse me?" Came a deep voice to her side.

Becky the Salesclerk immediately jumped up into 'ready to sell' position, a fake smile spread across her face, "Hi there may I hel…" Her perky voice trailed off as she laid eyes on her customer. "Help?" She squeaked.

The man was breathtakingly handsome, almost pretty even. His blond hair was slightly shaggy, hanging in front of his impossibly blue eyes. The way he stood exuded confidence, and it took all of Becky the Salesclerk's self-restraint not to strip down at that very moment and have her way with-

"Excuse me," He cut her off, appearing slightly red in the cheeks.

Becky the Salesclerk paled when she realized she had been commenting the eye candy in front of her out loud, "Ohmygosh I'm _so _sorry! Can I help you with anything?" She attempted to amend.

"Actually, yes…" The handsome stranger said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend's birthday."

Inwardly, Becky the Salesclerk fumed. That slut! Stealing her man!

Outwardly, she was still as peppy as ever, "Okay, sure! What are you looking for?"

"Something that says 'I love you despite my having a damnable existence and the possibility that I may corrupt your soul in irreversible ways' and is NOT sexy underwear." He spouted off instantly.

Becky the Salesclerk's jaw dropped, "Um…right then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's it for part one! I hope you liked it .

_Up Next: _Stanton attends Serena's birthday party, will his present be the BEST PRESENT EVER?!

!nym!


	2. Birthday Party Bonanza!

_Nonrefundable_

**AN: **Happy birthday _Lorine! _

**Part Two: Birthday Party Bonanza!**

Stanton tugged on his collar, trying desperately to hide his nervousness as his fingers clutched onto Serena's present like a mountain climber clutches…a mountain.

Across from him sat Serena's father.

And he did not look impressed.

Roughly an hour ago, Stanton had finished wrapping Serena's present (something that now resembled a box coated in duct tape and newspaper was on his lap), and arrived at the Killingsworth home. Things had been going somewhat smoothly, as he was introduced to Serena's father and brother, and forced small talk had been made. However, about ten minutes ago, Serena and Collin had both left for the kitchen to finish up…actually, she had never specifically stated what she was going to the kitchen for. And now that you mention it, it was a bit strange that Collin had to go with her, leaving him alone with her dad…

She had set him up!

"So, what was your name again, Sam?" Came Serena's father, an intense looking man with sharp eyes and a rather…muscular stature.

"Actually, it's Stanton."

"You have a job?"

Stanton blinked rapidly, "Excuse me?"

Mr. Killingsworth rolled his eyes, exasperated, "A job. You know, something that gives you money for honest work? Something used to support a family?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, um," He quickly tried to deduct a false employment, "I'm an assistant manager at a grocery store."

"What grocery store?"

"The local one."

The man's arms were crossed over his chest, "What are your grades?"

"I don't go to high school," He blurted without thinking.

Papa Killingsworth glared at him, and Stanton squirmed a bit, "Just how old are you, punk?"

"I'm eighteen," He lied smoothly, desperately wanting Serena to bail him out now. Her father was freaking him out, and it just didn't feel right to use his powers on his girlfriend's father in her own house.

"Are you going to college?"

"Maybe, I don't really know what I want to do in life." Oh, the falsehoods just kept on a-pouring.

"You're going to college." Big daddy Killingsworth said bluntly. There was a pause, followed by, "Do you enjoy firearms?"

Stanton balked, "Not particularly."

A wicked look crossed the man's face, "Well, if you're ever interested, I have a rather extensive collection in my study-"

"Cake's all done!" Came Serena, walking into the room from the kitchen and smiling sweetly.

"Oh thank God," Stanton whispered.

Serena stared at her dad, who was looking a little _too _innocent, "Dad, what were you talking to Stanton about?"

"Sports," He said effortlessly, sending a glare to Stanton which clearly stated 'You tell her I'm lying and you'll be located six feet deeper than you are now'.

"Baskettennis," Stanton agreed, amazed that this mere mortal could inject such fear into him.

Serena stared at her boyfriend, "Okay then," She said hesitantly, "Anyways, let's go have some cake and ice cream! Collin's setting it all up now." She said, turning.

Stanton bolted from his seat and gingerly grabbed her elbow. _Don't ever leave me alone with that man again. _He pleaded mentally.

The tinniest of smirks crossed her face, _Didn't know a middle aged business man could send you running for the hills._

_He makes the _Incinti _look like a sewing circle, _Stanton defended.

Serena laughed out loud to that, and the pair of them walked into the kitchen. Collin, the blond older brother, stood humming absently as he scooped out plentiful servings of chocolate ice cream onto paper plates. There was a table set up with a dark red cloth over it, and places set complete with party hats for four people. Stanton carefully set down the present he had gotten Serena on a bare-looking spot of the counter, before leading her to the head seat and courteously pulling out her chair for her. A huge grin escalated on his face when he watched her sit down, blushing viciously.

"Hey, Sammy-" Came Serena's dad.

"Stanton," He corrected.

"-why don't you sit next to me?" He said, a predatory eye on his only daughter.

Serena seemed to pick up on this, or maybe it was the look of pure horror on Stanton's face, "Dad," She said warningly, "It's my _birthday._"

Stanton could see her father's face twist in indecision, and he knew the old man wouldn't hold out, Serena had used the same trick on him yesterday, after all.

"Fine," Papa Killingsworth muttered, looking very put out indeed.

"Cake's on!" Cheered Collin, as he swerved towards the table holding a homemade, strawberry cake in between his two ovenmitted hands. Sixteen candles were on top, all lit and bright.

Stanton took a seat to Serena's right, mindful of her father's tightening knuckles on the plastic butter knife across from him.

"Alright everyone, song starts in three, two, one-" Collin declared, and suddenly both he and his father burst into the Happy Birthday Song, Serena looking painfully embarrassed between the two of them.

Stanton watched her for a moment, having never learned the words to the Birthday Song, taking in the way the candles' reflection danced across her eyes, and the way her blush brought out her beauty. He stared at her father and Collin, and saw the love and protection each of the two men had for her as well. The moment felt peaceful, serene.

"Make a wish and blow 'em out!" Collin suggested happily when they had finished.

Serena's blush intensified as she looked up, and her gaze met Stanton's. The two stared at each other for a moment, and she smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and blew out all the candles in one go. Both her father and brother clapped enthusiastically, and Stanton couldn't help the genuine smile crawling up his face.

It was almost perfect.

Until, of course, Stanton mucked it up.

He readjusted his posture in his seat, ignoring the fact that at his elbow there was a paper cup full of fruit punch. His elbow brushed it, and it tipped over-

-straight into Mr. Killingsworth's lap.

"Shit!" Serena's dad cried, dabbing napkins frantically at the lap section of his khaki pants, now stained an intense red.

"Mr. Killingsworth, I'm sorry-"

"Dad, here's some napkins," Came Serena, her face contorting in barely suppressed laughter.

Her brother hadn't even managed that, outright hee-hawing as he slapped his ovenmit-clad hand on the table.

Stanton groaned as he slumped down into his chair.

It was going to be a long, long night.

OoO

A few minutes later, Mr. Killingsworth had muttered that he was going to bed and to hopefully, 'remove the fruit crotch' from his pants- a pointed glare given in Stanton's direction at this. He had growled out a warning of responsibility before storming up to his room, Serena and Collin both convulsing from spasms of laughter.

"He hates me," Stanton said flatly.

"Totally," Agreed Serena's older brother, a friendly enough smile on his face as he clapped a tan hand on Stanton's shoulder, "Come back any time!" He proclaimed.

"What time is it?" Serena asked innocently.

Collin looked down at his wristwatch, "Aw, crap, it's eight o'clock already, I'm going to be late meeting Jimena." He looked apologetically at his sister, "Is it okay if I cut out of this little bonanza early?"

She smiled, "Sure. If I've learned one thing, it's that you don't keep Jimena waiting."

"Don't piss her off," Stanton added, shuddering slightly.

"Okay, I'm gone, happy birthday sis," He said, ruffling her hair affectionately before bolting out of the doorway.

As soon as he was gone, Stanton turned towards Serena, "You planned that, didn't you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about," She said, looking far too similar to the cat that ate the canary. As if to emphasize, she added, "It's my _birthday._"

Her boyfriend grinned, "You seem to be milking that card a lot lately."

Serena smiled, heading towards the back door of the Killingsworth's home, "Want to step outside for a little bit? I'm sure my dad won't be happy if he finds us in the living room _alone._"

Stanton gulped when he thought of the man, fruity pants and all, "Sure, I'll meet you out there in a second." He said, Serena opening the door and sitting outside on the porch.

Quickly, Stanton made his way to the kitchen, where he grabbed his poorly wrapped present off of the counter. Hesitantly, he looked down at his gift, to his girlfriend, and back to the present. Inhaling deeply, he decided that it was now or never.

He carefully shut the glass sliding door behind him as he stepped out, sitting down close to Serena. He outstretched his arm, "Here." He muttered.

Serena stared at it, as if expecting it to blow up, "Is this a present?"

Stanton noticeable winced, "I had Karyl gift wrap it."

She chuckled, "I see. Thank you," She whispered, pulling off the card that was attached to the front.

_Dear Serena, _

_I hope you like your present. REALLY hope, as I spent about six hours yesterday searching for the perfect gift while a salesclerk 'accidentally' groped my derriere multiple times. I have not and will not give you a gift receipt because much sweat and tears went into finding this, so I'm sad to say that you're just going to have to take the loss on this one, since it's nonrefundable. _

_Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Stanton._

Serena eyed her boyfriend carefully, "This is quite possibly one of the least romantic cards I've ever received." She said, her tone betraying the humor she found in it.

Stanton awkwardly coughed into his hand, "I wrote 'Love Stanton', didn't I?"

She smirked and planted a kiss on his cheek, "That works I guess." She said, her fingers nimbly tearing away at the monstrosity that was his wrapping job and sliding under the lid of the box. She sent him one final look before lifting it off and peering inside.

"You got me…sticks?" She asked, confused slightly.

"They're chopsticks. For your hair, or eating, or cooking, or for your hair…again…" Stanton trailed off, even blushing slightly, "You hate them, don't you?"

Serena gaped at him, "Of course not! They're really pretty, actually." And they were. Although they were a simple present, it was obvious that a lot of effort went into them, as they held intricate designs, and she noticed that they were a deep red in color, her favorite shade. "Thanks, Stanton." She said, smiling as she twisted her hair around them and pinned it behind her head.

He hated the fact that he was now blushing even more intensely, "There's more," He mumbled, nudging the box.

Serena reevaluated the box, and she saw a tiny scrap of folded paper. Unfolding it, she smirked at the message, "'Good for One Free Hug'?" She reiterated.

"It was my fallback plan, in case you thought the stick things sucked," He explained brilliantly.

Serena laughed, something that Stanton thought made her look particularly pretty at that moment, "For being centuries older than me, you're still kind of a goofball." She said endearingly, pressing against his side.

Stanton grinned, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head before resting his chin on it, "So you liked my crappy gifts?"

"Mmm…diamonds would have been better though," She mused.

Stanton's eyes widened, "Diamonds? You wanted diamonds? Hell, you should have just told me that! It would have been a hell of a lot easier than searching for something _sentimental _and _meaningful-_"

A sharp elbow to his side cut him off, "You idiot, I was joking," She said, peering up at him and smiling, "The chopsticks are awesome, but just the fact that you're here with me makes this my best birthday yet."

Stanton's eyebrows rose, "Even when I poured fruit punch in your dad's lap?"

Serena giggled, "Total Kodiak moment."

He stared down at his girlfriend and a feeling of elation swept over him, "You're a wonderful person, you know that?" He said simply, still completely bewildered that he had managed to get this girl who he so clearly didn't deserve.

She beamed, "Right back at you," She said lightly, pressing her lips against his for a gentle, chaste kiss.

After they broke apart, Stanton's grip slightly tightened around her, "Happy birthday, Serena."

Serena nuzzled against him, enjoying the body heat that radiated from his chest, "I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each others' company. The stars peaked out in the night's sky, and half moon shone in the darkness, for once its radiance not irritating Stanton's gaze. Everything seemed perfect.

"Hey, Serena."

"Yes?"

"You realize that this is using up your coupon, right?"

"It's my _birthday_."

"Fine, half of your coupon."

Happiness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zey end!

...And yes, the gift was supposed to be lame : D

!nym!


End file.
